Resident Evil: After the Apocalypse
by Minerva Ashford
Summary: After Raccoon City: Alice, Jill, Carlos, LJ and Angie come back and find out the plot thickens! Now in Rockfort Island, there'll be more mystery...
1. Chapter 1

An 11 year old girl was sitting alone in a bedroom.  
It was just like the last summer vacations in the Rockfort Island house. Big, typical British decoration, four rooms and a wonderful garden with a swimming pool and playground.  
Except this summer, the girl felt alone.  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered last month's events. Her life had changed completely.  
A month ago, she was giggling, watching cartoons on TV, while getting ready for school. She was happy.  
As she came down to eat breakfast, she saw the person she most loved, her father looked at her and smiled. She felt warm inside.  
Both giggled till the school bus arrived. With a kiss they said goodbye.  
Then it all began.  
About half an hour after classes started, two men went to get her. She recognized the Umbrella uniforms.  
Wondering what had happened, she followed them.  
The car crash came back to her memory.  
The school.  
The City Hall.  
The girl tried to clear her mind from these memories. She wasn't happy anymore.  
Her father was taken from her. Shot dead. Or undead.  
Tears were now too many.  
Reaching for a tissue, Angela Ashford cleaned her eyes, gave a soft kiss on a picture of her father and made her way downstairs, to the kitchen.  
When she got to the kitchen, she realised she wasn't alone.  
J- Prospero. Alice was there in the sitting by the table, right in the middle of the kitchen.  
Angela, Jill, Carlos and L.J. had rescued her from the Rockfort Island's Umbrella Corporation Facilities a week ago.  
Then they settled in Angie's and her father's house for Summer Vacations.  
Angie stayed with her father's room, Alice and Jill with Angie's room and Carlos and LJ with the remaining two guest rooms.  
They had lived in Rockfort Island before and then moved to Raccoon City.  
Alice was the only one in the kitchen when Angie got there. The girl felt rage towards her.  
If she fighted the Nemesis the first time they told her, Angie would still have her father.  
Yet Angie couldn't blame her. Every bit of rage would vanish seconds later.  
Alice had gone through a lot this last month.

- I'm glad you understand – Alice muttered.

She knew what Angie was thinking. The girl felt weird.  
The only one with who she was used to communicate "that" way was dead.  
Since the moment she and her father were not the only ones infected, Angie's head felt like being constantly in a rollercoaster.  
The T- Virus.  
What saved her life. What destroyed her life.  
Powerful enough to create an unbreakable bond between minds.  
Powerful enough to regenerate the body.  
Powerful enough to make dreams come true.  
Powerful enough to kill millions in one day, with a single little bottle.  
Someone joined Angie and Alice. Carlos Oliveira was tall, strong and handsome. He and Angie had developed a friendship based on trust.

- Are you ready? – He asked Alice  
- Yes – She answered, walking towards him  
- We should go, the sooner the better.  
- Where are the others?  
- Outside. Waiting.  
- OK! Let's go!

Angie took a glimpse of Alice's weapons. A pair of Uzis and a shotgun. It went well with Alice's black pants and t-shirt.

- Will you be alright? – Asked Carlos to Angie  
- Yes – She answered – I'll try to hack the system from here...  
- OK... we wont take long.

Angie nodded back.  
Carlos, Alice, Jill and L.J. were going to infiltrate Umbrella, go to the Files Room and try to find anything that might contribute to bring the Corporation down.  
Jill and Carlos had been planning this for weeks.  
Meanwhile Angie would log in Umbrella's Internet System from one of her father's laptop. She just needed to find na illegal operation. One flaw by Umbrella and it would make people start doubting about Umbrella.  
Angie followed them to the front door. She noticed they were all dressed in black. Just like the spy's movies.  
After watching them leave, Angie goes back to the kitchen and prepares a sandwich and a glass of orange juice and takes them upstairs to her room. Her father's room.  
Angie took a quick shower and dressed a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt.  
Eating the rest of her sandwich on her way down, she left the glass in the kitchen and headed to her father's office.  
It was a big room. There was a big couch in front of a TV, near the wall in the left. Angie normally spent her time watching TV lying in that couch, while her dad was checking the Hive. Then they'd both go to the pool, or spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies.  
Angie walked towards the desk. It looked very clean. There was no paper on it, which Angie thought weird since she was used to see enormous piles of reports in her father's desk back in Raccoon.  
The sunlight coming from the huge window behind the desk illuminated the whole room, giving it even more a look of a British house.  
Angie opened the laptop that was on top of the table, sat on her father's chair and turned it on.  
The only person Dr. Ashford trusted completely was his daughter Angela.  
He had given her his password that she could only use in case of emergency.  
Angie couldn't think of a better time to use it than now.  
After she inserted the password, a Control Panel, with the Umbrella logo, popped up.  
- Welcome Dr. Ashford.  
- Your last visit was on: July 10th  
- You have unread e-mails

Angie decided to go to the inbox. Maybe she could find anything.

June 21st - Valentine and Oliveira wanted by Police -- NEWS  
June 20th - Umbrella claims Valentine and Oliveira are "liars" -- NEWS  
June 19th - Video tape shows last hours in Raccoon -- NEWS  
June 18th - Valentine and Oliveira accuse Umbrella -- NEWS  
June 16th - Please Answer -- William Birkin  
June 14th - Are you OK? -- William Birkin  
June 13th - Explosion in Raccoon City kills millions -- NEWS

The e-mails started with the news of the explosion. The day after it happened.  
Angie knew everything about them. She had been listening to the news everyday. She was completely disgusted at them. She never liked the news. Angie remembered telling to her father they were boring and that he could be doing better stuff like playing with her.  
Her eyes fixed in two e-mails.  
William Birkin was her father's best friend. They had known each other since they were in school. After Angie, Birkin was the person Ashford trusted more.  
Angie opened his 1st e-mail:

Please tell me you and Angie are ok.  
I've just heard what happened. It's hard to believe.  
Where are you?

Angie felt terribly sorry for Birkin. He might now know her father's terrible fate. But he was clueless that she was still alive.  
There were no more e-mails.  
Angie went back to the main page of the Control Panel.  
Looking at all the links and options, she found one that said "Logs". Angie clicked.  
A list of her father's 10 last logs appeared in front of her.

1- Inbox x4  
2- Access Umbrella Corporation Files – Top Secret – Sep. '98  
3- Umbrella Search  
4- Access Umbrella Urban Communication System – Raccoon City  
5- CCTV Mode – Raccoon City  
6- Umbrella Personal Locator – TGT: Angela Ashford  
7- Access Red Queen – Access Denied x3  
8- Access HIVE – Access Revoked x2  
9- HIVE CCTV Mode – ERROR x3  
10- Access Red Queen – Daily Security System Update

Angela clicked on the 2nd log.

- Thanks daddy...

Angela went to his logs with the thought that there would be about 20 logs... when she saw only 10 she never thought she'd actually find something.  
A window opened:

ACCESS DENIED

PLEASE INSERT AUTHORISATION CODE

Angie didn't know any authorisation code.  
She tried her dad's password.

ACCESS DENIED – Try Again

Feeling frustrated, Angie went back to the Control Panel.  
She typed "top secret genetic" in the search bar.  
18 results showed up.  
Feeling happier, Angie clicked in the first link.  
It also needed an authorisation code.  
She tried the other 17 links.  
All of them needed the code.  
Angie didn't know what to do. Those three words she wrote on the search barr had to be in whatever she was looking for. None of the results could be read without an authorisation code. Angie felt frustrated. Where the hell would she find that code?  
Back to the Control Panel's main page Angie stared at the available links again.  
She saw the Umbrella Messenger.  
She clicked to open it ,but suddenly realising that there could be someone online who might think strange to see the late Dr. Ashford log on to the messenger, Angie chose to "enter as offline".  
There were some people online. William Birkin was among them.  
Holding back the desire of talking with Birkin, Angie goes out of the messenger.  
She stood there staring at the screen for a while.  
Then she started to open the drawers. Papers, papers and more papers. Nothing that might interest her.  
All the reports were in Raccoon. So they didn't exist anymore.  
Angie closed the laptop and ran out of the office towards her father's room.  
As she entered the bedroom, she noticed something was different.  
The desk contents were on the floor.  
But it was impossible, she thought. Angie was the only one who used that room.  
Angie started to feel scared. She glanced at the windows. They were all closed. She thought if someone had been here she would have heard noise. She didn't hear anything.

- Is anybody there?

No one answered.  
What if someone was in the house that precise moment?  
Frightened, the girl looked under the bed, in the bathroom, behind the curtains and inside the closet.  
No one was there.  
Angie made way to the bedroom door and stared at the stairs.  
Feeling unsafe, she locks herself in the room, sits in her father's bed and waits till Alice and the others return.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours later, Angie heard voices downstairs.  
She only dared to leave the bedroom when she was sure the voice she heard was Jill's.

- Hi! – said Jill, noticing Angie – What's wrong? Why are you shaking like that?

- Someone was here...

- What? ALICE!

- What! – Alice was just coming up the stairs.

- Angie said someone was here!

Alice stared alarmed to Angie.

- Are you sure?

Angie showed them te room. She hadn't move anything from its place. The girl explained it all.

- Carlos! LJ! Come up here! – said Alice.

Angie heard them running up the stairs.

- What's all the fuss about? – asked LJ quite surprised

- Someone was here. – said Alice to them, pointing at the stuff on the floor.

Both stared for a while to the mess of papers and notebooks.

- Why did they only look at the desk? – questioned Jill

- Because they knew where they would find what they were looking for – answered LJ

Everybody stared at him.

- What? Ain't it obvious?

Alice went inside the room and started searching anything on the floor.

- Are you alright? – Carlos seemed worried.

- Yeah... – Angie tried to seem strong.

- Does this mean anything to you? – Alice had suddenly got up, and was holding one of the notebooks.

- No... not really. – Angie was confused – Why?

- Because it's missing pages. 

Angie entered the room and grabbed the notebook. There was in fact a visible gap in the pages. Angie read the previous and the next page.  
It didn't seem an important thing. But if it was ripped out it means it must be.

– Alright everybody... lunch- said Jill going down the stairs.

Everybody followed her. Angie saw they had stopped in a chinese take away.  
After taking her package of food, she sits in the kitchen table, still reading the notebook.

- You should have seen it! One of the guards was standing right next to the room! Alice just goes there, punches him in the nose and... voilá! Files Room just for us. That guy was a chicken... I'd never faint because of a girlie punch! – LJ reported to Angie, who laughed at the thought of Alice punching LJ.

- I found out what this is – said Angie after a while– It's my dad's notebook, from 7 years ago. See this? – Angie shows them a drawing made by a child in one of the pages – I remember doing this. It was right after he invented the virus. See how we both are standing? He was supposed to take the virus as well, but he couldn't, because everybody was used to see him in a wheelchair, and it would be weird to see him walking from a day to another. The virus was to be kept secret until my dad found it safe to use in other cases. But he had used it before. He had tested it on rabbits and rats to see it's effects... and he tested it on himself to see if it had the same effect on humans. So he found out it allowed us approximately 72 hours of free movement, before we needed another injection. After that, he only used it when we were both on Holidays. Normally we spent our Holidays here.. and we both had good fun!

- And he didn't know what could happen if the virus was kept in the body for too long? – asked Jill.

- Oh yes! He knew exactly what would happen. That's why he created the anti-virus, that would stop the cell mutations once they had reached a certain level. He then explained me what could happen if I didn't take the anti-virus, and that I had to be very careful. After injecting the virus, I had to inject the anti.virus.

They all stared at each others for a moment.

- And Umbrella stole it? – questioned Carlos.

- Yes. My dad had invented Regenerate, based on the virus. He had spent 5 years studying its properties, and he found it was safe to make it if it was used under medical observation. But Dr. Isaacs, the one who did experiments on you – said Angie to Alice – found out, while analysing the product, that it had some curious properties...

- What did he mean by curious? – said Carlos

- He ment something that would be highly lucrative for Umbrella.

- UBCS – Alice muttered

- Exactly – confirmed Angie – They took the virus from my dad, but later they got to an agreement. They would only use the virus with my dad's consent. My dad, who was already very important inside Umbrella, became even more important. A vital asset. Not only the Head of Genetics and Viral Weaponry Researches, but the 1st in the Umbrella's top scientists.

- However? – said Alice

- However Dr. Isaacs didn't follow the rules. He used the virus on one of the Umbrella soldiers and injected the anti-virus about 2 hours later. He made a super soldier. Isaacs then informed Major Cain of the succeeded. Of course Cain loved it... They went on experimenting the virus on other people, promising huge amounts of money in return. And as you may have guessed, they exceeded the 3 hours of exposure to the virus. Dr. William Birkin found out what had happened and informed my dad and the president. The president asked my dad to take measures about it. Which was kind of unjust, since they had done all the crap and my dad had to pay. Cain told the president what they had achieved... so he asked my dad to design a special lab for those experiences. Then, the Hive was born. My dad designed it and overviewed its construction. And he also made the Red Queen. A digital version of me, all in red. I remember helping him make her... about 2 years ago... he had put some lights on my body, to pass my moves into the computer and make an exact copy of them. It was lots of fun. We named her Red Queen. He sometimes called me queenie... but anyways, the Red Queen is a computer program, whose function in the Hive was to protect the exterior from infection and take several measures of security in case the virus was unleashed. Then the rest is what Alice told us.

- And what about those things in the Arklay Mountains? – asked Jill

- Probably Dr. Isaacs experiments that he wanted to keep secret from my dad.

Alice thought it was strange that Angie knew all this, and talked about it so lightly, like it was nothing.

"That's because I grew up with it..."

Alice was the only one who had heard that. She, besides Angie was the only one infected.

"Even so..." Alice thought

Angie didn't respond. She kept reading the notebook.

- These are only reports of experiments with the virus. No one believed us when we told them about it... I guess they wont believe if we show them this either... they'll just say they are false documents.- said Carlos

- Dead end... – sighed Jill

Angie smiled.

- Not really... I know someone that might believe us

- Who? – questioned Jill

- William Birkin – said Angie cheerfully. – He was a very good friend of my dad and he knew about the t-virus.

- You think he can help us? – asked Alice

- I'm not sure but it's worth the try.

- Where can we find him?

- My dad must have his phone number somewhere... I can look for it after this.

They all finished their meal in silence.  
Angie went back to her father's office, closely followed by the others.  
Sitting behind her father's desk, she opens one of the drawers and takes out a phonebook. After a while searching, she finds Birkin's number and begins dialling it.  
Only after Dr. Birkin picked up the phone, Angie realised she didn't know what to say.

- Hello? – Birkin said in the other end.  
- Err... hi...  
- Hello? Who are you?  
- Angie...  
- Angela? Oh my God! Are you OK? Where is your father?  
- I'm fine... my dad...

There was a long silence.

- I'm so sorry... – Birkin said in a weak voice.  
- It's OK...

Birkin sighed.

- Listen – said Angie trying to change the subject – I need your help.  
- Where are you?  
- In my dad's house...  
- What?  
- I'm in my dad's house!

Birkin seemed nervous.  
- You're alone in your dad's house? How did you get there?  
- I'm not alone...  
- Who's with you?  
- It's a long story... listen, can we please set a date for a meeting? The soonest possible.  
- Yes... You want me to go there?  
- Yes, please.  
- When? Now?  
- If you can.  
- Alright... I'll be there in half an hour.  
- OK, thank you.  
- Welcome, see you.

Birkin shut the phone.  
Everybody was staring at Angie.  
He's here in about 30 minutes.

- He's from Umbrella? – asked Carlos.  
- Yes.  
- What? – yelped LJ  
- We can trust him! – said Angie quickly.

Between nervous looks, expectation was rising.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. William Birkin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Angie was alive.  
Those were very good news.  
Dressing himself quickly, he grabs his cell phone and begins dialling a number.  
No one picks up.  
Shoving it into the pocket of his pants, he holds his car keys and runs to his car.  
Trying to calm himself down, he drives to the island's exterior, passing through enormous trees. With his head running millions of miles per hour, he had to make himself focus on the road.  
When he got to the front of the Ashford's house, he gave it a long stare.  
"He was right" he thougt, "she really made it".  
Getting out of the car, he slowly walks towards the front door and rings the bell.  
The first person he sees is Angie.  
She smiled at him. Both hugged.

- How are you?  
- Fine...  
- I'm so sorry...

Angie smiled weakly.

- Let's go to my dad's office.

Birkin nodded and followed her.  
When they get there, he notices there are already four people inside.  
Feeling his throat excessively dry, he recognises all of them. Alice Abernathy, Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira and the other guy that had been with them in Raccoon.

- Hello – they all say

Birkin tried to answer, but he only managed to let go a weak smile.  
Angie sat down behind her father's desk, and Birkin sat in a maple, near the couch. He couldn't stop noticing how Angie looked like her father. They had the same skin tone, the same hair color, the same eyes...

- I guess you have heard everything that happened in Raccoon on the news – Angie spoke.  
- Yes... it was a shame...  
- That's not what happened. – she added quickly.  
- What? – Birkin tried to look surprised.

Angie explained everything to him. Alice and the others helped her with their version of the facts.  
Birkin already knew the story, but it would sound really strange if they found out he already knew. How could he possibly? Only the highest authorities of Umbrella knew.  
When they finished, Birkin didn't look that much surprised.

- Did you know this? – said Angie noticing.  
- I'm in shock! – Birkin answered, trying to sound real.

Angie looked at Alice. Both were looking suspicious.

- For what did you need my help? – Birkin asked, trying to escape the silence. He knew what they were doing.  
- Do you know a code, to read the top secret documents of Umbrella? – Angie asked  
- I'm a level 4 employee. Only level 6 has access to the password. Your dad was a level 6 employee... maybe...  
- He doesn't have it here... if he had it, it would be in Raccoon.  
- Right...

Silence took over the room again.

- You don't look at all surprised with what we just told you... – Angie said suddenly

"She's really her father's daughter" thought Birkin.

- I already knew what happened... – he finally confessed  
- Then why did you lie? – asked Alice brusquely  
- I thought it was better...  
- Better than...? – Alice went on  
- Listen... what matters here is that I believe you... I'll try to help you with everything I can...  
- How did you know the true story? – asked Carlos.  
- Dr. Ashford told me.

Everybody looked at each others.

- While he was outside the Raven's Gate, he phoned me asking for help. I came to the facilities but Isaacs was in advantage. He and the president had a plan.  
- What plan was that? – asked Alice  
- I don't know.  
- The truth is that since then, they have been bugging me.  
- Bugging you? – LJ seemed confused  
- Microphones. – said Alice at once

Jill and LJ were shocked. The others seemed indifferent.

- Why would they be bugging you? – asked Angie  
- Maybe because they thought I was up to something.  
- Were you? – said Alice  
- Yes.  
- What was it?  
- I can't tell you.  
- Why not?  
- I want to be sure it works, then I'll share it with you.

Alice smiled sarcastically.

- Are they locating you? – asked Angie.  
- They probably didn't notice I'm out of the house yet... I've been keeping a low profile this month so they might have already lost interest.

They were all uncomfortable. They had no other place to go if Umbrella found them.

- Do you have access to the Files Room? – asked Carlos  
- No. I told you, level 6...  
- We want to bring this corporation down – said Alice suddenly.  
- I'm with you.  
- Good. We need top secret files relating to illegal genetic experiments.  
- The best thing to do is to give you a map of the files room and you can try to go in.

Alice smiled. Everybody except Birkin smiled. What did he think they had done this morning?

- That would be a great help! Thanks – cheered Angie.  
- I'll do my best to find it as quick as possible.  
- When can we meet again? – asked Alice  
- We can always meet. – Birkin looked at Angie and then to the laptop.

Angie nodded. The messenger.


	4. Chapter 4

Birkin was typing furiously in his laptop.  
Picking up his mobile phone he dialled a number for the 13th time since he got home.

- Come on...

No one answered.  
Fed up with the regular calls, he decides to write a message.  
"Urgent. Come to my house right now. I have something to tell you".  
He went back to his laptop.  
Seeing the "Download" button, he clicks over it and the map load begins.  
Luckily enough, he managed to find the Security map, which meant it would have the security shifts.  
He only needed to mark the rooms.  
The phone beeped.  
"Thank you for trying to get me caught but I am now in the FR and there's a guard outside the room."  
Birkin sighed.  
"Angela Ashford means anything 2 u?"  
Quite sure he'd be here in 20 minutes, he sends the message.  
The phone beeps 2 minutes later.  
"I'm coming. I hope you're satisfied I'll have to climb down a building"  
Birkin smiled to himself.  
He had great news. Angie was alive with Abernathy, Valentine, Oliveira and a witness.  
The download had finished.  
Birkin orders the laptop to print it, for he might need it also.  
About 30 minutes later, someone rings the doorbell.  
Birkin runs to open it and lets the man come in.

- Hey! I've got news for you!  
- So do I... I almost got caught! Are you mad?  
- Sorry! Next time set your mobile to the silent mode and it wont happen.  
- Anyway... I got 2 more files. April 2002 and August 2002.  
- You always bring a little amount of files...  
- 95 of the Files Room is stuff that we don't care about! You know that! And inside those 5 we do care, 20 is what we're specially looking for. So we want a mere 1 of the Files Room and you know how big it is!

- Alright, alright... calm down...

There was silence for a while.

- So what about Angela?  
- Oh yeah. She's alive.  
- Really? – the man didn't look surprised  
- Yeah... you already knew?  
- Yup... She went to the CP.  
- Are you sure?  
- Yeah. No one else knows the password.  
- Why didn't you tell me anything.  
- I just found out at lunch time.  
- And why didn't you tell me?  
- Getting repeptitive are we? Because I had other stuff to do like going to the Files Room.

Birkin sighed.

- Congrats then. Do you know with who she is?  
- I thought she was alone.  
- She's 11... how can she have managed to come alone?  
- Bah I don't know... she can do pratically anything...  
- Abernathy, Valentine, Oliveira and a Raccoon witness.  
- So they all managed...  
- Yep... and they're trying to bring the Corporation down, by doing exactly the same as we're doing. Ashford junior is waiting for me to arrive in the Messenger to send her the Facilities map.  
- Blimey... nothing gets passed her.  
- Reminds me of someone.

The man laughed.

- And Prospero is on our side... – Birkin sighs.  
- We still have loads to search. Is Angie in the Messenger already?  
- Yes, but you're not gonna chat with her.  
- Why not?  
- Wouldn't it be a bit of a shocker?  
- No!

Birkin looks at the man with na aprehensive look.

- Alright alright... but eh, the sooner the better. You'll just make things worse.  
- Shut uo and follow me.

Both went to Birkin's office.

- I'm gonna give Angie the map now.

Birkin logged into the Messenger. Ashfrord was online.

"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"Ready?"  
"Sure"

Birkin sent her the map.

"Thanx"  
"Anytime"  
"I'm off now... we have to start working on this. Cya"  
"Toodles"

- There... done.  
- Great!  
- I printed one for us too. Maybe you should take it with you next time.  
- Yeah. Thanks.  
- What's up? – Birkin noticed the man was really cheerful.  
- Nothing.

Birkin smiled.

- Ooh the shock. Don't get emotional here Ashford.  
- Shut up! I wanted to see if YOU talked to your little baby for the 1st time in a month!


End file.
